How Did I Fall In Love With You
by BluEyes
Summary: A mushy CnM fic....please rnr!!!


Hey again

Hey again!!!Well I'm back!!!And I survived my first week as a freshman!!! Woo-hoo!! LOL, moving RIGHT along…..i was listening to the backstreet boys C.D.(I don't know why, I don't really like them, no offense to anyone who does) and I got an idea for a fic. This takes place in the beginning of the 5th season. It's CnM(what else can u expect from me?). This is set around the song "how did I fall in love with you" and is from Monica's POV. It's pretty much a bunch of mushy rambling, so don't tell me that, I already know. Oh yea, I don't own the characters, blah,blah, blah, but is there actually a point to saying that??? Does anyone who's important actually read these??? And is anyone still actually reading this??? Probably not, so I'll shut up and start the fic….

Lying in his arms, I can't help but think about how much everything's changed. In one night, everything between us changed. He used to just be my friend who lived across the hall. Saying "just" makes it sound like he wasn't an important part of my life before, but don't get me wrong, he was important to me. I don't know how many times, even before, when nothing was going right, all he had to do was smile at me and everything was all right again. But now…

I don't know. I think I'm falling in love with him. I've come close to saying 'I love you' to him, but I don't want to scare him. This was just supposed to be about sex at first. But from the first time we kissed, I started to fall for him. 

Maybe I even fell a long time before then.

I know that I should get up and leave so that I don't have to come up with some story to tell Rachel when I get home. But I can't convince myself to get up and leave. Then I'll just go home and lie in bed, wishing that he was holding me, needing to feel his touch. I need to leave soon, but I just don't wanna be alone tonight.

Remember when, 

whenever we needed each other

The best of friends, like 

sister and brother

We understood

We'd never be alone

Those days are gone,

And I want you so much

The night is long

And I need your touch

Don't know what to say

Never meant to feel this way

Don't wanna be alone tonight

What can I do to make you mine?

Falling so hard, so fast this time

What did I say, what did you do?

How did I fall in love with you?

"Hello, children," Chandler said coming into the coffeehouse. He sat down next to me, putting his arm on the back of the couch, technically around me, and whispered "hey, you," so I was the only one who heard it.. Just at the sound of his voice I tremble, and can't even respond, all I can manage is a smile and a comeback to the next joke that he makes. I used to find his quips and jokes annoying, but now I can't help but find them charming. 

I wonder if he feels the same as I do about him. I hope he does, but there's still a part of me that's scared that he doesn't. I've never felt like this about anyone before and can only pray that he's feeling it too. I shudder when I think about what happened between Ross and Rachel. I don't think I could handle that if it happened to us. I couldn't go back to just being friends, I just couldn't.

I lean closer to him thinking of an excuse that I could use so we could both leave. Reading my mind, he said something about laundry, and added something about old lady underpants. I added an excuse, saying I needed to do laundry to and that I might as well join him, silently laughing and wondering how long they'd buy that excuse.

I hear you voice,

And I start to tremble

Brings back the child

That I resemble

I cannot pretend 

That we can still be friends

Don't wanna be alone tonight

What can I do to make you mine?

Falling so hard, so fast this time

What did I say, what did you do?

How did I fall in love with you?

"Chandler?" I asked walking into his apartment. "Oh my god." It was dark, candles and moonlight were the only things that I could see by.(AN:don't ask how he lit the candles and stuff so fast, maybe chandler's magic) I felt his arms wrap around me from behind.

"Guess who?" he whispered in my ear. I turned around to face him. "So…."

"I love it," I said kissing him. I knew right then what I needed to say. I could only he'd say it back and not freak out. "and I love you," I said looking into his deep blue eyes. I wasn't sure what he was going to do at first, but after a couple of seconds he grinned. He brushed a piece of hair out of my face before leaning in and whispering, "I love you too, Mon," in my ear and softly kissing me on the lips.

He pulled away, and before I could protest walked over to the stereo and put on a slow song. "May I have this dance?" he asked holding out his hand to me.

"Do you even have to ask?"

"Well, no, but the guys in the movies you make me watch always say 'may I have this dance' so I thought I'd give it a try…"

"Bing, shut up and kiss me," I said laughing and taking his hand. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around me. We danced in the moonlight in silence, no words were needed.

What can I do to make you mine?

Falling so hard, so fast this time

Everything's changed, we never knew….

There's a comfort I have being in his arms. When he has his arms around me, everything goes away. Everything bad, everything in the world but him. I'd never admit it before, but I've always had that feeling when he held me, even before we got together. Sometimes it's so easy to see why I fell for him. But sometimes, I feel the need to look him in the eyes and ask how I ever was lucky enough to fall in love with him.

How did I fall in love with you?

Yeah, mushy, I know. But I was in a mushy type of mood. And I've never written a fic in first person, that was kinda weird. So please review, but be nice. I'm starting a new series soon, and kind of have an idea, but if there's anything that someone wants to have written then tell me and I might write it!!!!~


End file.
